


Пыльный вестник

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Дженсен постоянно бродит по разным мирам. Но в каждом из них обязательно есть Джаред. Главное — не заблудиться и найти дорогу домой. К своему Джареду
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 3





	Пыльный вестник

Дженсен не любил погружаться в миры, которые сильно отличались от его собственного. Никогда не получалось знать наверняка, какие опасности подстерегают за углом, а победить врага, которого не видишь — сложно. В то же время каждое такое путешествие оказывалось невероятным приключением, полным таинственных событий и новых знакомств.

Конечно, с годами проваливаться в альтернативные миры становилось всё сложнее. Возраст постепенно брал своё, и юношеский задор уступал место спокойному вдумчивому подходу. Да и дома ждали жена и дети. С Дэнниль они оставались не более чем друзьями, но наличие совместного прошлого и будущего роднило. Как и одна на двоих тайна.

Дженсен потерял голову и безумно влюбился во время съёмок первого сезона и приложил все усилия, чтобы отбить Джареда у его девушки, Сэнди. Если Дженсен чего-то сильно хотел, то обязательно добивался желаемого. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что примерно через год Сэнди и Джаред расстались.

А ещё через год Дэнниль встретила Женевьев и закрутилось.

Все вместе они решили, что для остального мира будут двумя женатыми парами, которые крепко дружат между собой. А уж кто с кем проводил время под белыми простынями — касалось только их самих.

Так получилось, что и дети у них были общие. Джаред безумно любил его малышей, а сам Дженсен жизнь бы отдал за сыновей и дочку Джареда, который, кстати, знал про умение Дженсена проваливаться сквозь время и пространство. Иногда Джаред шутил, что однажды Дженсен обязательно исчезнет во время секса. Накаркал, придурок.

Мысль о Джареде немного успокаивала.

Мир, в котором Дженсен оказался на этот раз, был странным и недружелюбным. За много миль пути ему не встретилось ни одной живой души, только ветер раскачивал верхушки деревьев да где-то вдалеке ухала сова. Дженсен уже несколько часов шёл по тропинке практически в полной темноте, довольствуясь лишь отблеском луны. Холодный ветер трепал полы его куртки, раздувая её, словно парус, пальцы на руках замёрзли и отказывались слушаться.

Первое, что сделал Дженсен, оказавшись на поляне в незнакомом месте — это проверил свой мобильный. Естественно, связи не было. За всю жизнь Дженсен лишь однажды провалился в будущее, где его мобильный разглядывали со смесью восхищения и снисхождения. Ещё бы, такой раритет. Никто не понимал, как он до сих пор мог его использовать.

На этот раз всё получилось ещё нелепее. Дженсен как раз притискивал Джареда к тёплой от пара стене душа, целовал в шею, водя рукой по твёрдому от возбуждения члену, когда почувствовал, как мир вокруг поплыл и закружился. Джаред беспокойно дёрнулся, стараясь ухватить его за плечо. Но всё было бесполезно.

Это каждый раз было бесполезно. Головокружение, ощущение, что пол под ногами раскачивается, будто палуба корабля в бурю, покалывание в кончиках пальцев. И незнакомое место, в котором он приходил в себя.

Даже если он проваливался голым и мокрым из душа, в точке назначения оказывался всегда в одежде, с мобильным телефоном и кредитной картой в кармане. Это не поддавалось объяснению. Хотя случались ситуации и хуже: Дженсен втрахивал Джареда в матрас, ощущая приближение оргазма, а в следующую секунду он уже стоял по колено в снегу на другом конце планеты. Или вообще за её пределами. Настоящее, прошлое, будущее. Всё это не имело ровным счётом никакого значения.

Время текло для него не так, как для других людей. Способность проваливаться досталась ему в наследство от мамы, которая отчаянно пыталась не выделяться и жить нормальной жизнью. Но это трудно, когда ты можешь исчезнуть посреди собеседования или замолчать во время важного телефонного разговора.

Отец Дженсена не справился и ушёл. Дженсен всегда боялся, что подобная участь ожидает и его самого, но Джаред бросать его не собирался. Он спокойно относился к таким моментам, только целовал Дженсена в губы как можно чаще да просил его быть осторожнее.

С Джаредом всё становилось лучше. Даже тёмный лес и скользкая от дождя дорога.

В любом мире, куда бы Дженсена ни заносила судьба, обязательно существовал свой Джаред. Их дороги непременно пересекались. Дженсен никогда не подходил близко, но каждый раз, глядя, как разные версии его самого находили в Джареде опору, радость и счастье, он убеждался, что их отношения — фиксированная точка в многообразии мультивселенной. Иначе и быть не могло. Никто и ничто не сумели бы убедить его в обратном.

Подняв повыше воротник куртки, Дженсен быстрым шагом спустился с холма и оказался в небольшой долине. В отдалении виднелись огни поселения. Дженсен направился прямо к ним. Всё равно ему нечего было делать, только ждать, пока не провалится обратно. Это происходило само собой, всегда неожиданно. Но возвращаться домой к Джареду было очень приятно.

Когда он добрался до домов, начался дождь. Дженсен постучал в первое подвернувшееся окно.

— Кто это?

Окинув дом цепким взглядом, Дженсен примерно определил временной отрезок, в который угодил, и сказал, не волнуясь, что окажется непонятым, ведь, провалившись, он моментом усваивал наречие или диалект людей, которые проживали на той территории, куда его занесла судьба:

— Мирный путник, я ищу укрытие и еду. За это готов сделать любую работу по дому.

Скрипнула дверь, и Дженсен быстро проскользнул внутрь. В темноте он не мог разглядеть, кто перед ним, только почувствовал, как запястье обхватили тонкие тёплые пальцы. Его потянули вглубь дома, и Дженсен поспешил следом, стараясь не налетать на углы.

Маленькая кухня освещалась несколькими свечами. Внутри было скромно, но очень уютно. В углу стояла большая печь, в центре располагался стол и две скамьи, различная утварь размещалась на трёх полках. На столе в большой миске дымилась свежеприготовленная еда, источая аппетитный аромат.

— Присаживайся, я всегда рада гостям.

— Даже в такой час?

— А чем этот час хуже любого другого? — стройная темноволосая девушка в простом сером платье и фартуке улыбнулась ему уголками губ. — Смелее, сейчас отломлю тебе хлеба.

И тут Дженсен её узнал:

— Женевьев?

Девушка вернулась с белым мякишем и положила его перед Дженсеном.

— Верно. Я вас тоже узнала.

— Правда? — Дженсену это не очень понравилось, не хватало только в этом мире оказаться какой-нибудь известной личностью.

— Вы — Эрл, телохранитель короля.

Дженсен нахмурил брови, но хлеб всё же откусил: голод давал о себе знать.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Вовсе нет, я лично видела короля, когда была в замке у кузины. Вы младше короля, у вас нет бороды, да и виски не седые. Но лицо один в один. Все знают, что Эрл — двойник короля, который его охраняет и играет его роль на людных пирах, где легко всадить нож в спину.

Разумнее всего было не возражать, поэтому Дженсен кивнул и принялся за еду.

— Значит, телохранитель короля?

— Да, — улыбнулась Женевьев, — короля Дженсена.

— А советника короля ты тоже видела?

Если он был в этой вселенной королём, то обязательно сделал Джареда своим советником, одел его в шелка и золото и выставлял как сокровище на всеобщее обозрение, не в силах скрыть своего отношения. Сам Дженсен бы точно так сделал, если бы был королём. Из Джареда бы получился идеальный советник — жизнелюбивый, умный и обаятельный. Народ бы любил его так же сильно, как и Дженсен.

— Мишу? — нахмурилась Женевьев. — Да… он неприятный. Вы бы сказали королю, чтобы он сменил советника. Народ не любит Мишу.

Дженсен хмыкнул, пытаясь скрыть усмешку. Он Мишу тоже не любил.

— А имя Джаред тебе знакомо?

Девушка нахмурилась ещё сильнее:

— Вы проверяете меня, сэр Эрл? Конечно, я знаю Джареда. Он лодочник.

— Лодочник? — теперь пришла очередь Дженсена хмуриться. — Они с королём поссорились?

Девушка звонко рассмеялась, но, побоявшись обидеть гостя, поднесла ко рту кулак, стараясь заглушить смех.

— Король? С Джаредом? Да Джаред никогда не видел короля. Ему двенадцать! Говоря о том, что он лодочник, я имела в виду, что он сын лодочника. И сам станет лодочником однажды. Сейчас он вырезает отличные лодочки для детей из нашего посёлка. Если вам нужен подарок для сына, я могу отвести вас к Джареду.

— Да, — медленно протянул Дженсен. — Я бы хотел взглянуть на этого Джареда.

А заодно оторвать самому себе голову.

Правда, утром он выяснил, что накануне сделал слишком поспешные выводы. Сын лодочника оказался рыжим смешливым мальчишкой с усыпанным веснушками лицом и немного щербатой улыбкой, что, впрочем, его вовсе не портило. Он доставал макушкой Дженсену до плеча, при разговоре много жестикулировал и смеялся. Интересный паренёк, вот только Джаредом, которого искал Дженсен, он не был.

Женевьев привела гостя обратно к себе и налила ему полную чашку горячего ароматного отвара.

— Это ромашка. Она успокаивает.

— Можно подумать, мне это нужно.

Женевьев положила руку ему на плечо и чуть сжала пальцы:

— Судя по тому, как раздуваются от непонятного мне гнева твои ноздри, одной чашки будет недостаточно.

Дженсен постарался взять себя в руки, но выходило не так чтобы очень хорошо. Женевьев ничего не слышала про Джареда, того Джареда, который нужен был Дженсену. Король был, а Джареда будто бы и не существовало вовсе.

Дженсен не совсем понимал, что хуже: возможная ссора между ним и Джаредом из этого мира или отсутствие Джареда здесь. Ни то ни другое в голове не укладывалось. Нужно было срочно выяснить, что же не так, пока не поздно. Дженсен сам не знал, откуда взялось это «поздно», но при мысли о Джареде дышать полной грудью становилось труднее, рёбра будто сжимали в тиски и крошили, а воздух вырывался наружу с хрипом и свистом.

Дженсен уловил едва различимый привкус крови на своих губах и ещё сильнее встревожился. Ему необходимо было увидеть Джареда.

Поэтому он поблагодарил Женевьев за тёплый и радушный приём и, взяв немного еды в дорогу, отправился во дворец короля. Он не знал, что станет делать, если стража откажется пустить его внутрь. Но сидеть на месте, не выяснив обстоятельств, он не мог.

Дорога до дворца заняла примерно день, хотя его высокие резные башни виднелись издалека и складывалось ощущение, что до ворот — рукой подать. Хорошо хоть, что удалось успеть засветло, пока ночной сумрак не окутал землю густой пеленой. Бродить в темноте в незнакомом месте, не зная, чего ожидать от местных жителей — то ещё удовольствие.

Стражник окинул Дженсена равнодушным взглядом и даже не спросил ничего.

Внутри царило оживление, люди сновали туда-сюда, толкались и перекрикивались. Лысеющий полный мужчина, очень похожий на Джима Бивера, налетел на Дженсена и ощутимо толкнул в плечо:

— Эрл, где тебя черти носят? Король уже ждёт.

Дженсен не стал поправлять знакомого незнакомца и поспешил вслед за ним, на ходу потирая ушибленное правое плечо. Джим, Дженсен решил, что станет называть его так, легко лавировал среди толпы, сворачивая то в один проулок, то в другой, волоча Дженсена за собой. Наконец они остановились у неприметной дубовой двери, которую Джим открыл своим ключом.

— Быстрее давай, иначе король мне голову оторвёт.

Несколько лестничных пролётов спустя Дженсен оказался в просторном зале, освещённом множеством свечей. Здесь не было окон, поэтому свет поддерживался искусственно.

— Иди к нему. Давай.

Пройдя через зал, Дженсен вошёл в скромную приёмную, за которой скрывался узкий длинный коридор. Пять ступеней вверх, повернуть направо и через низкую дверь в личные покои короля.

Дженсен не очень хорошо понимал, откуда это ему известно, но, пригнувшись, он уверенно шагнул внутрь. И предстал перед королём.

Перед самим собой. Только лет на семь старше. Борода отдавала рыжиной, на висках просвечивала седина, а фигура казалась массивнее. Не сказать, что король был толст или оплыл — просто шире в плечах. Если такое было вообще возможно. Он поднял голову от свитка, который читал, и хмыкнул:

— Эрл. Я ждал тебя.

Дженсен почтительно склонил голову.

— Ваше Величество.

— Ну что, нашёл этого своего Джареда?

Дженсен поражённо замер на месте, язык будто прилип к нёбу. Он не в силах был выговорить ни слова.

— Ну, чего молчишь? Ты мне уже все уши прожужжал, что что-то тут не то. Что я потерял нечто очень важное. Какого-то там Джареда. Наплёл, что разыщешь его. И вернулся ни с чем.

Всё, что говорил король, напоминало нелепицу: Дженсен видел его впервые в жизни. И всё же в словах короля был смысл. Если бы Дженсен попытался убедить его, что Джареда нужно разыскать, то использовал бы именно такие слова.

Страх — или что-то похожее — подступил к горлу, не давая вдохнуть. Мысли путались, ни одну не удавалось ухватить надолго. Сердце стучало в груди как сумасшедшее.

Наконец в голове немного прояснилось, и Дженсен без сил опустился в стоявшее рядом кресло, даже не спросив предварительно разрешения у короля. Тот поморщился, но возражать не стал.

— Я уже здесь был, — поражённо прошептал Дженсен.

— Ну конечно. Ты всего три дня где-то болтался. Ну, так что, нашёл этого своего Джареда?

— Нет, — выдавил из себя Дженсен, — но обязательно найду.

В любом из миров существовали особенные люди, способные видеть сквозь время и расстояние. Их называли ведунами, и они охотно рассказывали о том, что знали сами. Вся сложность как раз заключалась в том, чтоб найти такого ведуна. Страх перед ними иногда был настолько велик, что их пытались сжигать на костре, будто ведьм. Дженсен знал лишь одну дорогу, способную привести его к ведуну.

Если честно, способ был отвратительный, и ему довелось воспользоваться им лишь однажды, исчерпав все другие средства. Но сейчас ситуация казалась безвыходной, так что оставалось только дождаться утра в тепле и сытости, прежде чем решиться на опасную авантюру. Ведуны являлись людям только тогда, когда жизнь сливалась со смертью, сознание отключалось, но сердце ещё билось. Чаще всего для встречи с ними использовали добровольное утопление, и, если человек не погибал, захлебнувшись, то оказывался в месте, куда очень немногие отваживались проникнуть дважды, и получал ответ на заветный вопрос. Правда, потом выворачивало наизнанку водой, лёгкие горели огнём, каждый вдох давался с трудом, и сложно было собраться с мыслями, но оно того стоило. Скептики говорили, что никаких ведунов не существовало, а умирающий мозг посылал противоречивые сигналы, которые порождали галлюцинации. Именно их принимали за беседу с ведунами. Но Дженсен, уже однажды проделывавший такое, точно знал, что все происходит по-настоящему.

Дженсен попросил стражников проводить его в собственные покои, ссылаясь на усталость. Никто из них даже бровью не повёл, видимо, настолько притерпелись они к чудачествам «Эрла», что не сочли нужным покрутить пальцем у виска. Может, просто боялись.

Покои, в которые его привели, были просторными, но тепло сохраняли отлично. Небольшой очаг в противоположной от окна стене отбрасывал весёлые тени, а прогретая камнями кровать так и манила к себе после долгого пути. Дженсен наскоро принял ванну, которую здесь заменяла глубокая бочка с тёплой водой, вытерся полотенцем и упал навзничь на постель, даже не соизволив накрыться одеялом. Уже сквозь дрёму он слепо пошарил вокруг, нашёл тонкое покрывало и укрылся им.

Во сне ему виделся Джаред, усталый и измученный. Он был привязан к стулу, на правой щеке красовалась глубокая царапина, которую обязательно требовалось зашить, чтобы не остался заметный шрам. Грязные волосы спутались, пальцы на босых ногах поджались от холода. За спиной Джареда маячил кто-то с раскалённой кочергой, но Дженсен никак не мог разглядеть его лица. Красное от огня железо коснулось спины Джареда, и тот изогнулся в немом крике, когда на спине образовалась дыра, а нити от рубахи буквально вплавились в пострадавшую плоть.

Дженсена затопил гнев, граничивший со слепой яростью. Он не мог позволить причинить Джареду вред, но тело его не слушалось, оно было лёгким, будто из ваты. Как Дженсен ни пытался, не мог добраться до Джареда и его обидчика.

— Дженсен… — сорвался с губ Джареда задушенный, искажённый от боли стон. Это стало последней каплей.

Дженсен рывком проснулся и сел на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться. Сквозь прикрытые ставни сквозила тьма, на дворе все ещё стояла глухая ночь, но Дженсен не мог больше ждать. Он не знал, являлся ли его сон всего лишь порождением воспалённого подсознания или же отражением существующей в этом мире реальности. Нужно было как можно скорее найти Джареда. Ноздри Дженсена до сих пор свербели от запаха палёной плоти.

Расспросив стражников возле ворот, Дженсен двинулся узкой тропинкой через лес в сторону речушки, протекавшей неподалёку. Раздевшись почти донага, оставив только бельё, он выбрал самое мелкое место с прозрачной водой и более или менее ровным дном. Глубоко вдохнув, Дженсен устроился на галечной отмели там, где поток был не так силён. Вода накрыла его полностью.

Лёгкие буквально жгло огнём, но ему нужно было продержаться.

Через минуту сознание стало уплывать, ощущения слились воедино, мир взорвался вокруг ослепительной вспышкой, и Дженсен провалился куда-то, надеясь, что всё же сможет вернуться в эту реальность живым.

Он очнулся на кафельном полу в ванной, встревоженное лицо Джареда размытым пятном маячило сверху, а льющаяся на голову вода затекала в нос и уши.

— Дженсен, господи! Я так за тебя испугался.

Это был его Джаред. Живой, родной, знакомый до каждой родинки, до каждой чёрточки-морщинки возле глаз. Его рубашка прилипла к телу, голые колени скользили по мокрой плитке, он держал лицо Дженсена в своих ладонях и плакал от радости или страха, Дженсен ещё не понял.

Поднявшись с помощью Джареда, Дженсен позволил себе слабость обнять его, уткнувшись губами в висок, с трудом забравшись рукой под край рубашки, касаясь ладонью горячей спины. Джаред ничего этого не заметил, прижимая Дженсена к себе ещё сильнее.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дженсен хриплым как со сна голосом.

— Ты исчез, вот что случилось! — всхлипнув, ответил Джаред. Этим он в своё время и зацепил Дженсена: открытостью и отсутствием страха перед собственными эмоциями. Не боялся смеяться, откинув назад голову и обнажив шею, путь весь остальной мир и считал это слабостью, не трусил хандрить, если за окном стояла плохая погода, смело брал за руку, если хотелось, плакал, когда было плохо, улыбался так, что колени подгибались. Дженсен не мог представить себя без него, хотя многие говорили ему, что это ненормально.

— Я часто исчезаю.

— Тебя не было неделю, — ответил Джаред, прикасаясь губами к его подбородку и медленно покрывая шею мокрыми короткими поцелуями. — А сегодня я нашёл тебя на полу в ванной, едва дышащим. Я не мог тебя дозваться минут десять, испугался до одури.

— Ничего, — ответил Дженсен, обнимая его крепче с жадностью, на которую способен только истосковавшийся по воде путник, проведший в пустыне несколько мучительных дней. — Я в порядке.

— Мне было очень страшно, Дженсен.

— Прости, — он взял Джареда за подбородок, отвёл с его лба мокрые пряди волос и поцеловал в губы так, как хотел все эти дни. Его язык скользнул внутрь, ласково, но настойчиво, ища язык Джареда. Они целовались до тех пор, пока хватало воздуха, а затем прервали поцелуй, но прижались друг к другу лбами и соприкасались кончиками носов, словно эскимосы, переполненные нежностью друг к другу.

— Я должен буду туда вернуться, — вздохнул Дженсен.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы найти тебя.

Джаред прикрыл глаза, ловя губами его дыхание.

— Но я же здесь. Вот он я, Дженсен.

— Я не знаю, почему меня выкинуло обратно, но там, в другом мире, Дженсен лишился своего Джареда. Я могу помочь. Я должен помочь.

— Дженсен…

— Представь, что у меня нет тебя. Это же немыслимо. Как лишиться воздуха, твёрдой почвы под ногами. Лишиться всего.

Джаред улыбнулся ему немного грустно и прикусил мочку уха.

— Я понимаю. Наверное.

Дженсен рассмеялся и потянул его на себя, заставляя забраться на колени.

— Едва ли. Но это неважно.

Джаред просто кивнул в ответ, наслаждаясь его близостью.

— Как ты вернёшься туда? — спросил он через какое-то время.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Но рано или поздно разберусь.

В ту ночь Дженсен спал очень беспокойно, продолжая переживать события недавних дней. Ему казалось, что где-то вдалеке надрывалась истерзанная кем-то скрипка, плакал ребёнок, кто-то звал его, просил о помощи, но Дженсен не мог добраться до умолявшего о спасении человека, хоть и пытался изо всех сил. Он просыпался несколько раз, теснее прижимал к себе Джареда и смаргивал выступившие злые слёзы.

Мысль о Джареде, пусть и не его, но всё же Джареде, одиноком, испуганном и потерянном, заставляла кусать до крови пальцы, чтобы не выть в голос. На собственное воплощение ему было плевать, он вполне мог смириться с одиночеством и тоской по несбывшемуся. Но Джаред был для него чем-то особенным, чем-то таким, что нельзя потерять ни в коем случае. Теперь Дженсен же был не в силах повлиять на ситуацию, хотя имел возможность спасти Джареда, какому бы миру тот ни принадлежал, но дверь, ведущая к нему, захлопнулась прямо перед носом, и открыть её снова не получалось, как Дженсен ни старался. Это очень сильно выбивало из колеи, если не сказать больше.

Забывшись в очередной раз беспокойным сном, Дженсен вновь увидел мир, где встретился с королём. Он словно парил над землёй, а внизу простирались бескрайние поля и леса, шумела широкая река, возвышался величественный замок правителя, а от него во все стороны разбегались улочки с маленькими аккуратными домиками с деревянной или соломенной крышей. Люди спешили по своим делам, похожие на расторопных муравьёв. Где-то там среди них был Джаред…

Дженсен резко подскочил на кровати, когда почувствовал тёплую руку на своей груди. Отдышавшись, он обнаружил, что Джаред больше не спит: тот сидел рядом и поглаживал его по груди и животу, стараясь успокоить. При этом он сам выглядел взволнованным и даже немного напуганным. Дженсен накрыл руку Джареда своей и несильно сжал:

— Всё хорошо.

— Я не уверен в этом, — ответил Джаред тихо, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу.

— Прости, что разбудил.

— Ты никак не можешь успокоиться. И это передаётся мне. Мне кажется, что я вижу твои сны.

Дженсен поражённо замер:

— Что?

— Скрипка, ребёнок плачет. Потом я будто лечу, горло сжимается, в ушах шум, а полёту всё нет конца.

Дженсен резко развернулся и, обняв Джареда, прижал его к своей груди.

— Тебе показалось.

— Ничего мне не показалось. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это значит.

— Джаред…

— Мама сказала, что так будет. Что если я окажусь твоим Проводником, то смогу видеть то же, что и ты. Они с папой однажды встретили Путешественника, который искал своего Проводника. Обаятельного, с веснушками и дерзкими зелёными глазами. И тот очень много интересного им рассказал, только намёками, правда.

Дженсен уткнулся Джареду в волосы, прижался губами к его виску и взволнованно ответил:

— Скорее всего, это я и был… Вернее, не совсем я, а версия меня из будущего. Нашего общего будущего, которого пока нет. Это так сложно — парадоксы времени, никогда не понимал, как это работает.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы это действительно был ты. Тогда всё ещё круче, чем я думал.

— Это неважно. Я не позволю тебе…

— Ты не можешь мне «позволить». Я сам решаю, как поступить.

— Это слишком опасно.

— А тебе нет?

Дженсен, который очень боялся того, что однажды этот день настанет, приготовил несколько аргументов, способных, по его мнению, переубедить Джареда, отговорить от опасной затеи. Но все они меркли перед слезами Джареда и его болью.

— Думаешь, мне не страшно? Каждый раз, когда ты просто исчезаешь, я гадаю, скованный страхом, вернёшься ты ко мне или нет. Ждать — это хуже всего. Я больше так не могу. Либо мы идём спасать того Джареда вместе, либо ты вообще никогда никуда больше не пойдёшь.

— Я не могу это выключить.

— Зато я могу. Я — твой Проводник.

Дженсен горько рассмеялся:

— Ты не можешь решать за меня.

— Как и ты, — возразил Джаред.

«Я больше так не могу». В этой фразе было столько отчаяния и тоски, столько боли, что Дженсен не мог оставить её без внимания. Да, когда они только познакомились, осознав глубину своих чувств, Дженсен начал опасаться, что однажды Джаред сможет «видеть» миры, в которые он проваливается. И захочет пойти с ним. Боялся. До дрожи. Но он не мог решать за Джареда, не мог сам причинить ему боль.

Так что Дженсен лишь вздохнул и взъерошил Джареду волосы:

— Хорошо. Ты пойдёшь со мной.

Дженсен много слышал про Проводников, но никогда с ними не сталкивался. До Джареда. Поговаривали, что они могли видеть всё многообразие других миров, способны были заглянуть в самую сущность вещей. Вот только открывать двери в эти миры не могли. Для этого им нужны были Путешественники. Такие, как Дженсен.

Конечно, Путешественники гуляли по времени и пространству сами по себе, но тогда эти вылазки носили хаотичный характер, без возможности их контролировать. Проводник же указывал координаты, мобилизуя внутренние силы Путешественника. Хорошо синхронизированные пары отправлялись в длительные и увлекательные экспедиции.

Им с Джаредом до этого было ещё далеко, они пока даже простенькую связь наладили с трудом, но мир, в котором король Дженсен потерял своего Джареда, его Джаред видел чётко. Так что они выждали несколько дней, хотя внутри у Дженсена всё и кипело, ещё раз обговорили план действий и решили, что пришло время отправиться в дорогу.

Чтобы вызвать скачок, который должен был зашвырнуть их в конкретную точку в пространстве и времени, они несколько минут медитировали, взявшись за руки, настраиваясь. Сначала ничего не происходило, и Дженсену даже показалось, что всё зря, что никакой связи им так и не удалось установить, когда он почувствовал знакомое покалывание.

— Ты только не отпускай мою руку, хорошо? — ещё раз напомнил Дженсен.

Джаред кивнул и улыбнулся ему, не открывая глаз. А потом мир вокруг них завертелся и схлопнулся.

Дженсен даже сообразить ничего не успел, как в последний момент перед самым появлением Джаред вдруг разжал пальцы.

— Не отпускай! — рванулся к нему Дженсен, но Джаред уже растворился, исчез, оставив вместо себя только лёгкую рябь в воздухе. Дженсен рухнул в гору песка, который мгновенно забился везде, где только можно. С трудом оглядевшись по сторонам, он понял, что находится в пустыне, в которой, кстати, оказалось совсем не жарко: солнце село и воздух быстро остыл.

Джаред кивнул и улыбнулся ему, не открывая глаз. А потом мир вокруг них завертелся и схлопнулся.

Дженсен даже сообразить ничего не успел, как в последний момент перед самым появлением Джаред вдруг разжал пальцы.

— Не отпускай! — рванулся к нему Дженсен, но Джаред уже растворился, исчез, оставив вместо себя только лёгкую рябь в воздухе. Дженсен рухнул в гору песка, который мгновенно забился везде, где только можно. С трудом оглядевшись по сторонам, он понял, что находится в пустыне, в которой, кстати, оказалось совсем не жарко: солнце село и воздух быстро остыл.

— Джаред? — позвал Дженсен, но ему никто не ответил. — Джаред!

Его окружала тишина и клейкая вязь воздуха. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, Дженсен неуверенно побрёл вперед, не понимая, где он и почему очутился именно здесь. Его пугала мысль о том, что он потерял Джареда. Не стоило брать его с собой, нужно было настоять на том, чтобы он остался дома. Конечно, Джаред бы вспылил и долго бы потом с ним не разговаривал, но зато был бы в полной безопасности. Теперь же, в чужом и враждебном мире, с ним могло случиться всё что угодно.

Это был совсем не тот мир, куда хотел вернуться Дженсен. Пустыня тянулась и тянулась до самого горизонта, ноги вязли в песке, холод продирал до костей, и Дженсен быстро выбился из сил. Он буквально упал на колени, стараясь немного отдышаться и взбодриться, когда услышал вдалеке смутный гул. Тот нарастал. Вскоре Дженсен смог различить тёмную точку, медленно парившую в воздухе. Она увеличивалась на глазах, пока не закрыла горизонт.

Корабль, что-то вроде очень большого шаттла. Такие показывали в фильмах и сериалах про космос, Дженсен их не особо любил, но Джаред обожал. Корабль завис в воздухе не так далеко от Дженсена и, когда шлюз приоткрылся, выпустил трап, призывно мигая огнями. Дженсену, наверное, не следовало доверчиво идти внутрь, но лучше было столкнуться с неизвестностью, чем умереть от холода или жажды в пустыне. Так что он зашёл.

— «Надежда-2» рада приветствовать вас на борту. Пожалуйста, пройдите на мостик, — раздался откуда-то из-под потолка механический голос.

Дженсен медленно двинулся вперёд, стараясь угадать, куда идти дальше. Коридоры были узкими и длинными, они освещались яркими электрическими лампами, а от шагов в пустоте раздавался сильный гул.

— Направо, пожалуйста, — подсказал тот же голос.

Когда Дженсен последовал его совету, то оказался на мостике корабля, сплошь увешанном мерцающими мониторами. В кресле пилота сидела маленькая фигурка, которая почти не отреагировала на его появление.

— Не мешай, я должна закончить, — добавил звонкий девичий голос.

Дженсен замер на месте, дожидаясь дальнейшего развития событий. Спустя несколько минут капитанское кресло развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов, являя ему худенькую девушку с ярко-рыжими волосами, насмешливыми глазами и колечком в носу.

— Привет, я — капитан Харрис. Добро пожаловать на борт «Надежды-2», последнего спасательного судна на Земле. Сегодня восемьсот четвертый день после того, как Земля перестала вращаться, и ты — тринадцатый живой человек, которого я выловила в этой пустыне за последние полгода. Не хочешь представиться?

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но слова застряли у него на языке. Этот мир ему совсем не нравился, и он умудрился потерять в нём Джареда! Дела принимали скверный оборот.

На самом деле ситуация была ещё хуже, чем полагал Дженсен. Он провалился так далеко в будущее, что даже представить себе было сложно. Капитан Харрис, оказавшаяся дружелюбной девушкой, удивившись его невежеству, рассказала о том, что Земля постепенно сбрасывала скорость вращения вокруг своей оси, пока наконец совсем не остановилась. Это произошло не мгновенно, иначе бы всё живое было просто сметено с лица планеты центробежной силой, а постепенно. Учёные заметили изменения и забили тревогу, но выяснить причину надвигающейся катастрофы не смогли, как ни пытались. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы спасать Землю, они разработали план эвакуации, который не вмещал в себя всех жителей. Так что часть землян не смогла попасть на построенные колонии на Марсе и осталась на умирающей планете.

Оставшимся пришлось очень туго. На одной половине теперь царил вечный день, на другой — ночь. Дженсена зашвырнуло как раз на сторону вечного дня, где Солнце превратило землю в безжизненную пустыню. Холод же и сумерки были связаны с образованием в нижних слоях атмосферы газовых облаков неизвестного происхождения, которые, движимые сами по себе, покрывали часть пустыни, создавая эффект ночи. Никто пока не дал ответа на вопрос, что это было за скопление газов и как оно влияло на здоровье человека, по одной простой причине — в пустыне жизни не было. В другом полушарии температура опустилась на полсотни градусов ниже нуля, почву сковал лёд, там смогли выжить и приспособиться лишь немногие, особо устойчивые к холоду животные.

Данил, а девушку звали именно так, сказала, что все выжившие земляне собрались в приграничных зонах между днём и ночью, на жалких клочках суши, оставшихся после великого потопа и перемещения вод Мирового океана. Большая часть материковой зоны приполярного круга затонула, так как вся вода буквально ушла к полюсам, принося смерть и разрушения.

Территории, где ещё обитали люди, называли зоной Невосходящего или Незаходящего солнца. Здесь, не заканчиваясь никогда, длились рассвет или закат. Жизнь на этих клочках суши напоминала скорее борьбу за выживание, сопровождаемую голодом, болезнями, мелкими войнами. Но лучше было хоть как-то жить, чем совсем умереть.

Услышанное потрясло Дженсена до глубины души. При мысли о том, что Джаред мог оказаться в заражённых радиацией областях, где атмосфера настолько истончилась, что вообще не защищала от губительного воздействия Солнца, что он мог быть мёртв, сердце Дженсена пропустило удар. Как бы пафосно это ни звучало, но без Джареда он своей жизни не представлял. Джаред был тем единственным человеком, который принимал его таким, как есть, ценил его грубоватое чувство юмора, повышенную тревожность и неистребимое желание всё контролировать. Джаред умеючи сглаживал острые углы, может быть, немного манипулировал Дженсеном, чтобы добиться от него чего-то, что тот делать не хотел. Но Джаред был цементом, не дававшим ему развалиться. Без Джареда очень многое не имело бы смысла.

— «Надежда-2», так же как и «Надежда-1» — это последний подарок, который оставили нам ушедшие в космос люди. К сожалению, «Надежда-1» разбилась несколько лет назад при попытке перебросить запас еды голодающим в северной зоне. Осталась только «Надежда-2». Я иногда спасаю тех, кто забредает в южную зону в поисках пищи или ещё чего. Но это случается всё реже и реже.

— Мне нужно попасть в пограничную зону.

— В зону Рассвета — легко. Мы как раз летим туда. А вот с зоной Заката сложнее. Это лететь либо через север, либо через юг. И то и другое совсем не просто и уж точно неприятно.

— Это не важно. Если то, что я ищу, не будет ждать меня в этом вашем Рассвете, я всё равно отправлюсь на другую сторону. Даже если мне придётся идти пешком.

— Дело твоё, — хмыкнула капитан Харрис, — я вообще понятия не имею, кто ты и чего ищешь. Но я должна была попытаться тебя спасти. Это мой долг.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. А теперь пристегнись. Скоро будем садиться, — добавила Харрис.

Они приземлились в рассветной зоне, и Дженсен, дождавшись сигнала от капитана Харрис, быстро спустился по трапу, надеясь как можно скорее приступить к поискам Джареда. То, что он увидел, ошеломило его. Небо, которое будто бы застыло в одном моменте, желтоватое, с едва видимым краем солнца над горизонтом. Воздух был тёплым, но не знойным, в нём стоял странный, приторный запах. Трава блестела, словно мокрая от росы, и всюду сновали люди в бедной, грязной, заштопанной одежде. Некоторые ходили босиком. Здания стояли полуразрушенные, тут и там валялись остовы машин, погребённые под земляной насыпью. Ни деревьев, ни кустарников, ни птиц. Вся картина в целом производила удручающее впечатление.

Люди оглядывались на Дженсена, рассматривали его, будто какую-то диковинку. Дженсен же не знал, с чего ему начать, куда броситься в первую очередь. Тут от толпы зевак отделился высокий, плотного телосложения человек с тёмными волосами, слегка посеребрёнными проседью. Острый нос, низкие брови. Знакомая ухмылка. Джеффри Морган собственной персоной.

— Ты кто и откуда?

Дженсен постарался принять самую расслабленную позу, на которую только был способен, и, протянув для рукопожатия ладонь, ответил:

— Я странник с юга. Меня зовут Дженсен. И я здесь кое-кого ищу.

— И кого же?

Дженсен достал из кармана телефон и, забыв про осторожность, показал его Джеффри, рассчитывая, видимо, на его адекватность. На заставке осталось фото Джареда, сделанное в один из тех моментов, когда они валялись на ковре возле камина, ели пиццу и дурачились. Джаред на фото счастливо улыбался, глядя в объектив, одна прядь волос упала ему на лицо, и Дженсен его подловил, когда он заправлял её за ухо.

— Его зовут Джаред. Он очень много для меня значит.

Джеффри хмыкнул, разглядывая фото:

— Ты эту штуку из музея, что ли, спёр? Хотя какой вообще музей. Их давно разграбили. Ещё до потопа.

— Достался мне от бабушки, — уклончиво ответил Дженсен. — Ну, так что? Видел его?

Джеффри пожал плечами:

— Я тут всех знаю. Твой парень мне на глаза не попадался. Так что его здесь нет.

Дженсен выругался и развернулся в сторону корабля, на котором прилетел. Но Харрис нигде не было видно.

— Чёрт!

— Эй, не психуй. Уверен, что он в закатной зоне. Больше ему быть просто негде. Как ты вообще его потерял?

— Приземлились неудачно, — отмахнулся Дженсен, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему нужно было как-то попасть на другую сторону. Думать о том, что Джареда могло не быть и там, Дженсен не собирался. Он прикинул, что выкрасть «Надежду», наверное, не самая лучшая идея: он не умел обращаться с подобной техникой. Да и даже если найти другого пилота, полёт через пустыню под радиационными дырами — то ещё удовольствие. Оставался север. С холодом он уж как-нибудь справится.

— Как лучше всего попасть в закатную зону?

— Да никак.

— Этот вариант мне не подходит.

— Есть два пути: через пекло и через лёд. Но едва ли ты дойдёшь даже до середины.

— У меня нет выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда.

— Если речь идёт о Джареде, то нет.

Джеффри окинул его задумчивым взглядом и приглашающе махнул рукой:

— Пойдём со мной, выпьем. Я знаю несколько парней, которые, если ты им хорошо заплатишь, возможно, согласятся тебе помочь.

— У меня с собой не так много денег.

Джеффри расхохотался:

— Денег? Ты вообще откуда такой свалился? Расплачиваться будешь едой.

Дженсен вспомнил про припрятанный в рюкзаке шоколад и, подумав, ответил:

— Да, это мне подходит.

— Тогда пошли, виски ждать не будет.

Джеффри действительно подсказал ему нужных людей, которые, увидев шоколад, снабдили Дженсена всей необходимой информацией, даже вызвались проводить к границам северной пустоши. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что они не соврали и на самом деле знали, что говорили, иначе ему пришлось бы туговато в заснеженной ледяной пустыне. Челнок Харрис он решил не воровать, понимая, что он для некоторых был последней надеждой. Джеффри посоветовал взять старенький вездеход на задней тяге, который мог преодолевать большие расстояния при минимальном расходе топлива. Он, посмеявшись, даже сказал, у кого его лучше украсть.

К вечеру Дженсен разжился всем необходимым, кроме вездехода. Но красть тот нужно было перед самым отъездом, чтобы не поднимать шум.

— Ты уверен, что тебе это нужно? — спросил его Джеффри, салютуя полным стаканом с виски.

— Абсолютно.

— Ну, тогда ни дна тебе, ни покрышки.

Дженсен ответил ему тем, что залпом осушил свой стакан. А условным вечером, когда люди отправились на отдых, Дженсен прокрался к развалюхе, на которую указал ему Джеффри, и, закинув внутрь свой мешок с провиантом, быстро завёл мотор, порадовавшись тому, что роль Дина научила его угонять тачки. Никто не бросился за ним следом, так что первый пункт плана можно было считать успешно выполненным. Но дальше всё пошло куда хуже. Ему удалось преодолеть пограничное расстояние примерно за пять часов, чем дальше он приближался к северной зоне, тем холоднее становилось. За шиворот ему сыпался холодный колючий снег, ноги замёрзли даже в специальных сапогах, и оставалось только надеяться, что он не отморозил себе пальцы.

Вездеход заглох ещё через два часа, когда снег укутывал землю ровным слоем, а небо над головой стало беспросветно тёмным. Вечная полярная ночь. Вездеход пришлось бросить, и дальше Дженсен двигался пешком. Он не знал, сколько шёл, не разбирая дороги, спотыкаясь и увязая в сугробах. Силы постепенно покидали его, но Дженсен уговаривал себя двигаться дальше. Ради Джареда.

Когда усталость стала совсем непреодолимой, он окоченевшими пальцами вырыл себе глубокую яму в сугробе, сделав узкий лаз внутрь, постелил плащ прямо на снег, сверху бросил термоподстилку, которой обзавелся в лагере выживших, зажёг грелку и постарался заделать входное отверстие, чтобы ледяной ветер не проникал в его импровизированную нору. Закусив протеиновым батончиком, Дженсен постарался свернуться клубком и уснуть, не думая о том, что может и не проснуться. Ему удалось проспать несколько часов, этого было недостаточно, чтобы восстановить силы, но вполне хватило, чтобы идти дальше.

Он снова полз через мглу, ориентируясь по мутно мерцавшим звёздам, почти не оглядываясь назад. Сколько бы он ни шёл, ничего не менялось, только сильнее мёрзли ноги. Следующий привал он устроил в брюхе недавно погибшего белого медведя, тело ещё не успело окоченеть, и Дженсен выпотрошил его, орудуя большим ножом, а затем забрался внутрь, стараясь не думать о том, что этого самого медведя убило.

На исходе третьего дня сил терпеть холод почти не осталось. Его гнали вперёд лишь мысли о Джареде и чистое упрямство. Он заставлял себя переставлять ноги, даже не думая о том, когда можно будет отдохнуть в следующий раз. Кругом был снег, холод и тьма.

Дженсен свалился, споткнувшись о собственные ноги, и скатился вниз с невысокого снежного кургана. Сил, чтобы подняться, у него не осталось, холод обволакивал его, убаюкивая. Скоро Дженсен перестал что-либо чувствовать и соображать.

— Эй, не вздумай спать. Открой глаза. Открой, я тебе говорю.

Кто-то грубо встряхнул его, приводя в чувство. Дженсен не понимал, сколько он так пролежал, уткнувшись лицом в снег, мысли разбегались в разные стороны. Наверное, он замёрз окончательно. В таких условиях это было совсем не трудно.

— Надо погрузить его в челнок, — раздался над ухом незнакомый хриплый голос.

— Сначала нужно чуть-чуть поднять температуру тела, иначе он умрёт, как только окажется внутри. Дай термогель.

Ему в рот затолкали что-то вязкое и противное, но Дженсен даже не стал сопротивляться. Язык едва не прилип к нёбу, но спустя пару мгновений после того, как он проглотил отвратительную субстанцию, кожу стало противно покалывать.

— Действует, — сказал кто-то. — Вот теперь понесли его в челнок.

Его взяли под руки и поволокли куда-то сквозь снег. Голос казался Дженсену смутно знакомым, но он не мог сообразить, где его слышал. Внутри челнока было странно тепло, и Дженсен, стуча зубами и содрогаясь всем телом, всё же смог оглядеться по сторонам, когда его водрузили на высокий стол прямо под светом небольшого и неприятно жаркого прожектора. Над ним склонились двое: один был румян лицом и почти абсолютно лыс, Дженсен точно не знал его. А второй… нос уточкой, родинка сбоку и лохматые вихры… Дженсен ни за что в жизни не спутал бы это лицо ни с чьим другим.

— Джаред?

Тот осторожно погладил его по груди и улыбнулся сквозь слёзы.

— Это я, идиот.

— Джаред…

— Не спеши радоваться. Скоро тебе будет очень плохо, когда переохлаждение станет отступать. Как будто с тебя заживо сдирают кожу. Ты ничего себе не отморозил, как показало сканирование. Не успел. Но очень сильно меня напугал.

— Где я?

— Ты на «Ковчеге».

— Где?

— Тише, — шикнул на него Джаред, — береги силы.

— Джаред…

— Да никуда он не денется, приятель. Он тебя десять месяцев искал.

Дженсен не успел осознать эту мысль, как всё тело начало ныть и печь от нестерпимой боли. Холод отступал. И это было ужасно.

Полное восстановление организма заняло несколько часов, в течение которых Дженсену казалось, что с него живьём сдирают кожу, так это было больно. Джаред не оставлял его одного ни на минуту, но не прикасался, чтобы не продлевать страдания, а только поддерживал голосом. Когда самая опасная волна схлынула, и к Дженсену вернулась чувствительность, Джаред на руках отнёс его в душ, где поставил под струи воды примерно комнатной температуры, чтобы хоть немного снять боль. Затем пошли внутривенные вливания, препараты, отогревающие пледы на электродах. Дженсен чувствовал себя морской свинкой, которую безжалостные хозяева сдали на опыты.

Ближе к началу следующего цикла он смог, наконец, нормально уснуть и проспал бесконечно долго, просыпаясь иногда, чтобы выпить воды и убедиться, что Джаред ему не приснился. Примерно через сутки Дженсен смог сесть и немного поесть, а ещё спустя три дня они лежали в обнимку с Джаредом на узкой койке челнока, Джаред гладил его по волосам и рассказывал о своих поисках. Слушая его, Дженсен думал, что на месте Джареда просто свихнулся бы от ужаса, не иначе.

— Когда нас сюда забросило, связь порвалась, и мы оказались не только в разных географических координатах, но и в разных временных отрезках. Для тебя прошло около недели, максимум. Я же прожил на этой Земле десять долгих месяцев, пытаясь тебя разыскать.

— Не представляю, как ты справился.

— Я знал, что ты не мог исчезнуть бесследно, и просто ждал, пока смогу тебя найти, попутно помогая тем, кто в этом нуждался.

— Устроился водителем «Ковчега»?

— Скорее местным врачом и снабженцем, пришлось научиться, если хотел иметь доступ к самому крупному спасательному челноку Севера.

Дженсен уткнулся носом Джареду в шею и выдохнул:

— Да ты у меня герой.

— Не особо. Заштопал одного парня, ему всё время не везёт. Спас девочку от тюленя, вот это правда было ужасно. Она провалилась под лёд, и мне пришлось орудовать длинным багром и лазерным тесаком, чтобы её вытащить. В остальное время мы просто перевозили провизию туда, где в ней нуждались, да патрулировали снежную пустыню в поисках выживших. Первые полгода я всё время ждал, что найду тебя мёртвым в снегу. Потом стало легче. А потом я на самом деле нашёл тебя в снегу. Слава богу, что не мёртвым.

Дженсен ответил ему невнятным мычанием. Он никогда бы не подумал, что поиски Джареда закончатся тем, что тот сам его найдёт после того, как проживет почти год среди снега и холода.

— Нам нужно домой, — сказал Дженсен, прикрыв глаза. Они ничего не могли сделать для этого мира, а оставаться в нём, чтобы увидеть его гибель — глупая идея. Джаред погладил его по спине и кивнул:

— Да, конечно. Теперь, когда я тебя наконец нашёл, нам здесь больше нечего делать.

— Я думал, что ты станешь спорить. Ты же всегда хочешь всем помочь.

— Не в этом случае. А знаешь, почему?

Дженсен хмыкнул, касаясь губами его шеи.

— В этом мире тоже были Джаред и Дженсен. Мне удалось найти записи в архиве «Ковчега».

— Были?

— Дженсен служил капитаном «Ковчега», а Джаред, это так странно, это же вроде бы я и в то же время не я. Так вот, Джаред был его медиком. Они погибли, когда случилось первое наводнение.

— Пытались спасти людей?

Джаред помолчал немного, а потом ответил, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Нет. Хотели сбежать подальше, бросив команду.

— Серьёзно?

— К сожалению. Челнок попал в водный вал, и капитан был серьёзно ранен.

— А Джаред? Что он сделал?

— Оставил его умирать.

Дженсен рассмеялся бы, если бы у него были силы:

— Это — не мы.

— Я знаю. Но я не хочу оставаться в мире, где бросил тебя одного. Пойдём домой?

Дженсен не мог ему отказать.

Уход дался им тяжело, но если бы они остались, чтобы не бросать всех этих людей на произвол судьбы — то просто разделили бы с ними их участь. Они ничего не могли сделать для обречённого на смерть мира, только смотреть на разлетающиеся обломки, но наблюдать — никогда не было сильной стороной Дженсена. Тем более что Джаред, едва его нашедший, изо всех сил стремился домой.

На этот раз Дженсен воспользовался старыми добрыми наручниками, чтобы уже наверняка не потерять Джареда в круговерти цветных огней и ярких вспышках света. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь, пока мир менял свои очертания, прорастая один в другой. Дома они упали на пол посреди кухни, в оглушительную тишину и мрак ночного города.

Дженсен прикоснулся к запястью Джареда, чтобы отстегнуть наручники, но тот затряс головой и дёрнулся в сторону, не позволяя Дженсену до себя дотронуться.

— Не надо.

— Почему?

— Я так по тебе соскучился. Десять месяцев, Дженсен. Десять. А так ты точно никуда не денешься.

Дженсен потянулся к его губам и поцеловал, касаясь кончиком носа его щеки. Джаред всегда смеялся над тем, как Дженсен выворачивал шею, чтобы его поцеловать. Но сейчас им обоим было не до смеха.

Снять рубашку или футболку в таком положении было невозможно, так что они просто стянули джинсы до лодыжек, не озаботившись тем, чтобы сбросить обувь. Сцепившись в одно целое, они тёрлись друг о друга и целовались как бешеные, кусая губы в кровь. Никакой нежности, только голод и страсть.

— Развернись немного, — попросил Дженсен, и Джаред, вывернув под неестественным углом руку, натягивая цепь наручников и подталкивая Дженсена вперёд, развернулся к нему спиной.

— Вот так, хорошо, — Дженсен пристроился к нему сзади, не думая о смазке и прочей ерунде. Он не собирался входить, для этого они оба были слишком напряжены, но хотелось почувствовать рядом Джареда, податливого и готового. Дженсен скользнул между его ягодиц и опустился чуть ниже, упираясь членом ему в мошонку.

— Сожмись крепче. Давай.

Джаред послушно напрягся, откидывая голову на плечо Дженсена. Им было неудобно, у Дженсена затекло плечо, но он знал, Джареда безумно заводила эта близость, невозможность потерять друг друга, какая-то предопределённость, так что на боль он закрыл глаза. У них обоих стояло, как никогда в жизни.

— Я не смогу помочь тебе, иначе мы точно рухнем. Возьми и приласкай себя. Пожалуйста, Джаред.

Пока Дженсен скользил между его ягодиц, Джаред послушно обхватил себя свободной рукой, сделал несколько рваных движений, громко застонал на выдохе и кончил. Дженсен вцепился зубами ему в загривок и ухнул следом куда-то вниз, точно из-под него резко выдернули стул.

Прижавшись к спине Джареда, Дженсен поцеловал его в шею и прошептал:

— Надо снять наручники.

— Угу, — это всё, на что оказался способен Джаред. Дженсену пришлось самому тянуться к его джинсам и обследовать карманы. Когда он отбросил наручники в сторону, Джаред упал на бок и почти сразу отключился. Дженсен снял с него обувь и джинсы, затем разделся сам, наскоро вытер их обоих и устроился рядом под одеялом, обнимая Джареда.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — спросил вдруг Джаред. — Конечно, иногда, когда нахожу твои грязные носки под диваном, то сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся он, и Дженсен сжал под одеялом его руку, — но сейчас я люблю тебя очень-очень сильно.

— Я тоже.

— Давай больше не будем теряться, ладно?

— Договорились.

Если Джаред и хотел добавить что-то ещё, то просто не успел — заснул. А Дженсен лежал без сна почти до самого утра, прижимаясь к нему, обнимая и думая о том, что всё могло бы закончиться гораздо печальнее, если бы он оказался на месте Джареда. Десять месяцев — очень долгий срок, едва ли он смог бы пережить его в одиночестве. Он явно был слабее Джареда и однажды просто спустил бы курок, отчаявшись. Джаред был невероятно сильным — за них обоих. И за это Дженсен любил его ещё сильнее.

ЭПИЛОГ

Дженсен проснулся ночью от того, что кровать прогнулась под весом Джареда и холодный нос уткнулся ему в шею.

— Чего тебе не спится?

— Да так, ходил прогуляться.

Дженсен повернулся в его объятиях и озадаченно хмыкнул, щурясь.

— Тогда почему от тебя пахнет лесом и дождём?

— Обещай, что не будешь ругаться.

— Джаред…

— Я тебя десять месяцев ждал. Это долго. За это время я сумел кое-что придумать.

— И что же?

— Как вернуть королю его Джареда.

— Что?

— Это будет совсем не сложно. И не опасно. Зато у них всё будет хорошо.

— Господи, я убью тебя, — обречённо протянул Дженсен, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Джареда. — Почему ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?

— Я не был уверен, что смогу найти того, кто мне нужен.

— А теперь уверен?

— Да. Я вот только что побывал у ведуна. Представляешь? В нашем варианте вселенной они тоже есть.

Дженсен окаменел:

— Ты залез в воду? Скажи, что ты этого не делал.

— Прости! Но всё же хорошо закончилось. И теперь я знаю, что нужно делать. И у меня есть точные координаты. Мы можем вместе отправиться туда и всё исправить.

Дженсен ответил ему тревожным молчанием, и Джаред осторожно коснулся его плеча:

— Пожалуйста.

— Я тебе голову оторву, — проворчал Дженсен, оттаивая. Страх ещё не схлынул, но, по крайней мере, убить Джареда на месте уже не хотелось.

— Да, — Джаред перевернулся на спину и приглашающе раздвинул ноги, — только сначала трахни меня хорошенько.

— Ты просто скотина, — Дженсен устроился между ними и поцеловал Джареда в шею.

— За это ты меня и любишь.


End file.
